


A Sesto Between Friends

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Affectionate Insults, Bad Dirty Talk, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Celebrities, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homoeroticism, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, RPF, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Story-Telling, Tag Team, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Seungyoon and Jinwoo have a night of text messaging which brings up a lot of pent up feelings neither can help contain.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 2





	A Sesto Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished listening to WINNER's albums last week and couldn't be more happy. Had in mind to do a text message-themed story as my first fic for the group. This is 100% fictional. Hope you enjoy it, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. This is the first story I am writing that's entirely through texting, am open to any advice on what I could improve on etc. Decided to use some Korean words through the story as well. Below are the words with the English translations. Thanks for reading! Will be working on a Stray Kids story next.
> 
> dalkomhan   
> jageun dan jeongchi moshan yeoja  
> amkeot  
> akdong  
> chwigeup  
> changnyeo  
> geo shigi  
> sarangseureoun jageun aetage
> 
> sweet  
> little slut  
> bitches  
> bad boy  
> treats  
> whores  
> cock  
> adorable little tease

**Jinwoo** : What's up you little _dalkomhan_?

**Seungyoon** : Not much _jageun dan jeongchi moshan yeoja_...

**Jinwoo** : How's my favorite naughty cute _mosdoen saram_?

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm meh.

**Jinwoo** : My little deviant _akdong_. Who doesn't love a rule-breaking _mosdoen saram?_ They're fun sweet _chwigeup_ _…_ was thinking about jerking off for you.

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm yeah they're wild boys who don't give two shits what they do. 

**Jinwoo** : You're one of those wild boys...

**Seungyoon** : 👍 Oh yeah. Don't worry in the least cock I fuck, please or _changnyeo_ I piss off....

**Jinwoo** : Plus Mino and Seunghoon are **bad** influences and flirty twinks who just drag you into their dirty escapades.

**Seungyoon** : Mmm yeah, they're all flirtatious _changnyeo._

_Jinwoo_ : Fucking _amkeot_ whisper and encourage you to pass that hot ass around!

**Seungyoon** : Flirting and making people hard...Begging for sexy pictures.

**Jinwoo** : You love flirting with all the same cocks, seeing who can get fucked first by them.

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm of course. Love. Teasing cocks and making them hard, wishing they could fuck my ass and plow me deep,

making them wish they could dump a load into my ass. 

**Jinwoo** : Can I see that cheating beautiful cock?

**Seungyoon** : [Sends Photo] Dripping cum from being a cheating _akdong_!

**Jinwoo** : Oh you dirty little _changnyeo_ that's not my cum on you...

**Seungyoon** : You love seeing cum drip from my crotch...

Mmmm shhh... You wish you could've watched my ass getting gapped wide by a mega huge cock...

**Jinwoo** : When did your naughty _cheating_ ass get banged raw? I've been home so you couldn't have done it here _akdong_.

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm I've my ways... one of the times... You were sleeping I snuck out.

To get some from Mino.

**Jinwoo** : That _sarangseureoun jageun aetage_. Seunghoon set you up with him, didn't he _mosdoen saram_?

**Seungyoon** : Oh yeah, set me up with Mino's huge cock.

Got my ass gapped so wide!

We shared Mino's huge super cock like lovers.

**Jinwoo** : Mmmm.

**Seungyoon** : Took turns choking and gagging on Mino's thick cock. Your cock wishes you could've watched us being _changnyeo_...

Getting our asses fucked deep and hard... Gapped so wide!

**Jinwoo** : Which one of you twinks deep-throat better?

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm me of course. Hahaha ya! I don't know what kind of question is that. You just wish you'd have two boyfriends chocking and gagging on your cock.

**Jinwoo** : You're a _changnyeo_ whose sucked all kinds of cocks LOL. 

**Seungyoon** : Swallowing your cock and begging you to cum hard... mmmm of course....

Choked and gagged on all kinds of cocks.

**Jinwoo** : Fucking twink, just can't behave when I let you hang out with Mino and Seunghoon!

You're probably the one encouraging them to be _promiscuous_ and fuck around behind the fans... because your ass has the allure.

**Seungyoon** : Nope can't be kept down, got to have fun even now.

Got to milk them cocks for all they got and all their thick cum covering our bodies.

Mmmm of course I tell them to go be _changnyeo_ and get fucked deep.

All filled up with cum like ones.

**Jinwoo** : Wouldn't be surprised if you 3 twinks all rode cocks in the same room when you were horny as fuck. Hope you're using protection after seeing that thick white _cream_ _pie_.

**Seungyoon** : Mmmm nope. Tight as a virgin. Your cock wishes I'd run out and get some.

All filled full of cum from Mino's cock like a _changnyeo_.

**Jinwoo** : Better be a fine dick then.

**Seungyoon** : Riding a big dick. Mmmm maybe...

**Jinwoo** : Otherwise your ass would've a lot of explaining to do getting fucked up.

**Seungyoon** : I guess you'll never know. Hahaha yeah... Fucking cum slut.

**Jinwoo** : What kind of dirty stories has the kinky twink shared with your ass during a night of _playing_? I'm fucking close you cheating devil!

**Seungyoon** : LOL not much! That Seunghoon's a mega flirt and that he loves getting plowed by **huge** monster cocks.

Oh he doesn't like little dicks and he loves to beg cocks for cum.

Being a _changnyeo_ sharing cock pictures of him,

Fucking begging cocks to cum like a _madman_. 

**Jinwoo** : You both sat there drinking and sexting. I wanna see you rubbing that cheating ass...fuck I'm about to cum hard!

**Seungyoon** : Yeah, sexting like _amkeot._ Teasing cocks with our asses. Making them wish they could could

Plow our asses and fuck our asses deep and hard...Fucking our butts with cum.

Fucking Open Knees!

Damn shoot a thick load fucking horny cock!

You wish you could watch us both fucking and finger each other and eating each others holes. Fucking cum!

**Jinwoo** : Show me those fingers playing with that cute ass...

Fucking only one in the band who probably isn't shaved because your ass loves your _landing strip_.

**Seungyoon** : Of course

No changnyeo!

You love to shoot a load across my sexy _landing strip_.

Fucking cum Open Knees! We tag teamed Seunghoon's dick.

God we choked and gagged hard on his huge fine dick!

**Jinwoo** : One tight ass and one sweet landing strip...I bet he fucking loved that!

**Seungyoon** : Took turns getting our asses stretched and gapped wide... I'm sure he did.

**Jinwoo** : Bigger than my dick?

**Seungyoon** : Fucking plowed our fine asses deep and hard.

Yeah it was bigger, thicker and longer... Made our dicks gush then begged him to shoot a load...

Fucking cum Open Knees

Cum!

**Jinwoo** : Cream all 3 of you sweet Bad Boys.

**Seungyoon** : Yeah! Shot a load on both our horny crotches.

**Jinwoo** : OMFG I came so fucking hard!

**Seungyoon** : Sexy! 


End file.
